Romance Novels
by CrazedHumor
Summary: What could Chad Dylan Cooper possibly be hiding behind his back? Why would he be embarressed? Drabble/Humor
1. Chapter 1

More humorous drabble. Gotta love the plots that go nowhere.

Also, this writing style is _way_ different from what I'm use to too, so feedback would be way good. I was way out of my comfort zone on this one too...

~*~

_**Romance Novels**_

She _had_ to be seeing things. There was no way that she could possibly see what was in front of her.

The fact that he would be holding anything in his hands himself that didn't make him louder or more noticeable, was suspicious, but the fact that it was a _book_ was just weird.

Slowly, she walked onto the set, waiting to see if any of the other cast members of the Falls where close. Then, she got behind him and sucked in a breath silently angling herself just behind his ear.

"_Boo_!"

Chad jumped, book closing and falling into his lap, as his head swung wildly around to get a look at her.

She was smiling brightly. "I...got you..._so_ good!" She was practically slapping her knee.

Chad glared and straightened himself out. "What are you doing here Sonny? Looking for a little _Chad_ time for yourself?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Please." She brought her hands up in front of her. "I'm begging you. Spend time with me, Chad. You're all I think about." She laughed. "I was just passing through and I saw that you were doin' something a _little _fishy." She moved to grab for the book, but Chad raised it above her head before she could get to it.

"Uh uh. I don't think so, Monroe. What do you think you're doing?"

Sonny reached for the book, inches out of reach. "I'm curious at what had grabbed your attention so much that you couldn't hear me coming."

He held up a hand. "Nothing that concerns you." He whipped it behind his back before she could get a look at the cover. "Now, go. Go back to your little group of _Randoms_ waiting for you."

She raised an eye. Chad...was complicated. He liked things that involved people doing things for him. The fact that Chad was doing something, but he wasn't somehow bragging about it, was a point in fact that whatever was behind his back was something embarrassing.

The resolution flashed behind her eyes.

"Give me it!"

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I wanna see it!" Both of her arms were reaching for it now, the only protection Chad had was the arm pushing against her.

"Would you stop it! This is so immature!"

Sonny smiled. "Just let me look at it!"

She took a step forward, only to have her foot land on Chad's pant leg that was hanging off his shoes. Which, of course caused them to fall over in a heap on the floor.

Sonny landed on top, a slight blush covering her cheeks as she looked into Chad's eyes.

_They really were a pretty blue_.

Then she saw it. Just above his head the book was lying completely unprotected. She reached for it quickly and stood up and off of his midsection.

"Ah hah!" Then, her eyes widened.

What she was looking at was not a book. Not really. It didn't have a typical teenage title on the front, it didn't have pictures, and most surprisingly there was no dot-to-dot anywhere as the pages flashed by her eyes.

It was a novel.

A romance novel.

As in a skin book.

Chad yanked it from her hands.

"Chad..."

"It's just a book I'm reading."

"There was a guy on the front..."

"I'm suppose to."

"With flowing hair and he was on a ship."

"It's part of the next show."

"The title was _The Long Awaited Climax_."

"There's some drama about this girl and guy not being able to be with each other..."

"It had a _II _at the end of the title...did you read the first one?"

"...and they go against their parents wishes..."

"Did you _like_ it?"

"Sonny! I read it, okay! It was for the show! I was told that I had to '_get emotional_' about the next episode so I was told to read it! Not that I can't be _emotional_."

She eyed him. "Why would they give you the second in a series?"

He paused, running his finger up the arm of the chair he had been sitting in. "Mhhdmd sldhd mmhh."

"What was that, Chad? Can't hear you over all that _love_ goin' on!"

He held up his hands. "Shh. Sssh. Sh, alright! I read them! I was curious if Conner and Rebecca were going to be together."

Her mouth fell open. _There was no way this was happening_. "You...you're a big softie! You...you like romance novels!"

She backed away slowly.

Chad reached for her arm to stop her. "Don't do this Sonny."

"You like sweet...lucid...romance novels." She slowly smiled and turned toward the exit.

"Sonny!"

Her voice rang out down the hall as Chad ran after her.

"Chad reads romance novels!"

~*~

I know. I'm horrible. I didn't wanna say the whole _skin book_ thing out loud. I was scared I'd have to change the rating then. Though, I'm writing a M story right now. That'll be fun to post.


	2. READ AN

There is a sequal!

It's called _**Harlequins**_.

Review first... then go read it!

Thanks for pushing me, guys!

Oh, yeah, read the authors note at the end of that one too.


End file.
